I've Got Someone
by dallrath
Summary: (Fem-Slash) TabithaAmara. Tabby has a knack for creating impossible situations. Crushing on her best friend, however, may be more than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, the pope, or any Radiohead song, which includes Lurgee, whose lyrics gave me the title of this fic.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
So, what were you planning on getting her? And don't say a scarf, Tabitha slouched down in the passenger''s seat of Scott's car, which was so not worth the trouble she went through to get it. Trying to get this Catholic boy to borrow' something is much harder than it should be. She would have an easier time turning the pope liberal.  
  
Kurt swiftly maneuvered the car through traffic. His odd sense of spacial relationships made him a great driver, although a few close calls had gotten some people reluctant to allow him near the wheel. It had been universally agreed, however, that Tabitha should never be within five miles of a set of keys. Kurt got to drive by default.   
  
What's wrong with a scarf? That's a classic, Kurt defensively said. The start that he gave revealed that, yes, he had been counting on that.  
  
That was your Christmas present to her, and it's practically summer. I know that I get chilly in June, Tabitha sighed. You really do need me. Lucky for you I agreed to this.  
  
Kurt said in shock, Agreed? You stalked me until I LET you come. Apparently I'm incapable of picking out something for MY girlfriend.   
  
Come off it, Blue! I did not stalk you.  
  
Oh, so what was with shadowing me in all of my classes, popping into my room at all hours of the night, _inviting_ yourself on my dates with Amanda, helping' me on my homework, leaving notes everywhere, and walking into the bathroom every time I took a shower?   
  
Pure coincidence, Tabitha adopted a look of utter innocence.  
  
You went to mass with me, Tabs. You just _happened_ to find God in the same week as all those coincidences? Stopping at a red light, Kurt turned to Tabitha, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Aren't you Catholics supposed to encourage converts who want to save their souls? You should be happy and....baking me a cake or something.  
  
Kurt responded with a snort, The day you convert to Catholism is the day Rogue buys Britney Spear's albums. Briefly turning to her again, he said Remember, we're here to find a birthday present for my girlfriend. Not giving to the Tabby fund.  
  
I'm hurt, Tabitha clutched her heart in mock despair.   
  
No really. There will no buying of pink fluffy pens, fuzzy notebooks, or ANY ridiculously expensive shirt, skirts, or bracelets. And leather pants do not count as a nessecity.  
  
My shirts aren't expensive! They're all a great deal. And many MANY people appreciated my pants.   
  
Paying twenty-four dollars for a shirt is too much unless it can sing and dance to Broadway shows like Taboo. Only sexually frustrated people wear those pants, hon.  
  
Hmmm, bringing up Broadway, calling me hon and criticzing clothes... you're sure you're not gay? Tabitha joked.   
  
You kidding? I couldn't compete with your gayness, and would die trying! Besides, I'm Manda's bitch. She won't let me go into stilettos. Kurt sighed dramatically, ruining the effect by grinning at the end.   
  
The friends had an unspoken agreement between them. She still abhorrbed any religion, and whole-heartedly believed that if there was a God', he didn't deserve her respect. Now, though, she noted that faith didn't have to be a weakness, but could be a strength. Tabitha still held was wary about Kurt though. He embraced a world completely foreign to her, and there would be always be a part of him she never would understand. Which was why it was so hard to tell him her sexuality,   
  
Realizing that she got off on naked chicks was a cinch to wondering if one of her close friends would irrationally hate her. Tabitha viewed plenty of examples of the hold it had from mutant haters. But, then so had Kurt. Logically, he would be more openminded, seeing hatred in action. Still, Tabitha grew uneasy because of his faith. Kurt practiced Catholicism devoutly; his worn our and beloved rosary beads a testimony to that. The Catholic Church, from the little that Tabitha understood about it and it's doctrine, did not deck themselves out in rainbows. Due to her reservations, she got a shock when Kurt simply absorbed the news with a huge smile and a gentle okay. All of her pent up fears left her in that moment, leaving her slightly dizzy. Tabitha returned the smile with a weak, but relieved one of her own. Emotionally drained, she collapsed on his bed, and switched to her upcoming Chem test.   
  
They didn't talk about it again that night. In fact, a few weeks would pass before Tabitha crept into his room again to talk. Still, the knowledge that Kurt supported her gave her an odd feeling of comfort. It was werid to her, but she kinda liked the unconditional love thing. God knows she instinctly expected for someone to launch a knife between her shoulder blades. But Tabitha trusted Kurt not to throw the knife; nor could she believe that of Amara.   
  
Amara. A flood of thoughts crashed over Tabitha. Amara's laugh. The maddeningly way she bit her lip while studying. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she meticulously kneed dough, never noticing the flour on her cheek. Posing in outrageous clothes that Tabby pushed on her. God, the girl was so beautiful. Her eyes revealed every thought, feeling, wish within her. Tabby dedicated hours of her time trying to light those eyes up. And that hair. It would be a sin to cut it. The strands had a life of their own. When Amara danced her hair would fan out behind her and gleam in the light, creating a sort of halo around her. Not that the girl noticed her own beauty. She appreciated compliments like any other girl, but took then as empty words. She was also oblivious of Tabby's interest. Amara could recite the entire history of Nova Roma, but seeing something right in front of her was another matter. That was a bonus to Tabby right now, as she didn't know how to deal with her crush.   
  
Her best friend. Of course, she had to fall for her best friend. One that Tabitha couldn't bring herself to come out to. If she told Amara she liked her, then she would have to tell her she liked girls first. Oh yeah, Tabby scoffed, that conversation would be great. Maybe after that she could do something equally fun, like jabbing a fork in her eye. The end result would be inevitable; conversations between them would be akward, until they just drifted apart. She might not have the girl's love, but the friendship was pretty damn good. No, the best bet was to simply lie low. The crush will past, and things will stay the same. God, she hoped the crush would just fade. Fuck. Why couldn't she have one on someone she had a chance of getting. Like Madonna.   
  
Alright, that was a bad example.   
  
Hey, we're here. Kurt said, jolting Tabitha out of her thoughts as he drove the car smoothly into a space.   
  
You better have a LOT of money, hon, Tabitha grinned as Fuzzy groaned, seeing his savings being depleted before his eyes. If there was one thing to keep her mind off Amara, it was the thing she did best. Shopping.  
  
Please Review. Any feedback would be cherished like a fuzzy teddy bear. And I promise, things will become a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
There wasn't a single thing to eat.   
  
Groaning, Amara stretched the tight muscles in her back from where she knelt in front of the open refrigerator. A mob of people lived in the mansion, and they ran out of food. There should be a law against that... or something. She didn't come all the way to America to die of starvation.   
  
Amara looked down at the various tupperware containers containing something that used to be food, soda cans, a rusty spoon, a carton of chunky milk, and what she hoped desperately was Bobby's science project. She did dig all of the things from the back of the fridge, so it was really her responsibility to clean the mess up. Yeah, she'd do that any minute now..... well, maybe not. Scrambling up, Amara carefully avoided all of the items circling her, and with a fugitive glance behind strode out the kitchen door into the hallway.  
  
"Hey, 'Mara!" Amara gave a guilty start at the yell. Whirling about, she relaxed at seeing Ray. A surprisingly happy Ray, but normal as he ever got and not coming from the kitchen, where her mess was.   
  
"Hey. What's up, Sunshine?"  
  
A puzzled look came over Ray's face at hearing the name before clarity hit him. "Funny. Anyway, you'll love me in a second. Guess who doesn't have a date for the concert next week?"   
  
"I know. Tabitha's still free. We're friends. Remember, Romeo?" Amara rolled her eyes. Ray had been drooling over Tabitha for weeks now, and had been attempting to wheedle Amara into dropping information about his 'beloved'. If he went off another lovesick tangent, Amara swore she would make him eat the science project. It might not kill him.   
  
"It's not that..." Ray's eyes glazed over as he took a 'Tabitha' moment. Amara gritted her teeth, before snapping in front of the boy's face bringing him back to reality. "It relates to your lonesome self, hon. Someone else needs a date. A male someone."  
  
"I don't need a pity date."  
  
"Just guess who it is."  
  
"Uh..... Magneto!"  
  
"Ew. Thank you for that image," Ray shuddered. "I'm not sleeping tonight. Come on."   
  
Amara flatly stated, "I'm not playing your sick game, O Great Battery Man."  
  
"It's John!"   
  
"John?" She asked in disbelief. "That's who you picked out to be my date?"  
  
"I didn't have many choices. Anyway it's not a date'. It's someone to go to the concert with so that you won't be left out." He sighed, "Look, you sit next to the guy in the car, stand by him at the concert and say the necessary pleasantries. It's not a level 10 danger room session."  
  
"I could go with Tabs-"  
  
"That's not possible, hon, she's going with me. I got dibs."  
  
Amara distractedly ran her fingers through her hair. She hesitated, trying to phrase her thoughts into words. "I'm not good with dates, Ray."   
  
"That's-"  
  
"I know! Practice makes perfect, and all that crap. But..." She trailed off. How could Ray understand that she was fine without a boy toy to drag along. Amara just got her life together. All she wanted was time to bask in this rare calm. Dating meant anxiety about clothes, giggling girls cooing over her future, and awkward silences between forced conversations. Maybe she was just weird. Everyone else in the mansion searched desperately for that 'special someone', throwing themselves headlong into the love game. Hell, even Rogue had something going on in that department. Despite her and Gambit's emphatic denials.   
  
"If you're worried about him treating you badly, don't." Ray suddenly lost any traces of his smile, and grew serious. "We can take him."   
  
Nodding, Amara attempted to stay serious and give Ray the respect he deserved. A snort escaped her though, and shortly after she helplessly bent over in laughter. Ray folded his arms in exasperation and propped himself against the wall.   
  
"It's the sentiment that counts! Come on, I get some brownie points for that. Now, yes or no?" Ray pointedly stared at her.  
  
She sighed in resignation. "Fine. Not like I had much of a choice. I might kick his ass though, if he pisses me off by wasting precious oxygen."  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, hon." The aggravating self-satisfied smile reappeared.  
  
"Perv."  
  
"He's coming at seven. Wear something skanky." Ray brushed past her, and sauntered off.   
  
It took a moment for that to sink in. "You arranged this without asking me?! You little... I change my mind! I'm not going!" Amara yelled back at him.  
  
Ray tossed his reply over his shoulder before disappearing from sight, "Sure you will! And you're welcome!"  
  
Oh, he'll die a slow and painful death.   
  
Behind her the front door banged open, and then vigorously slammed shut. As Amara twisted around, it opened again to allow a grinning Tabitha to step though.   
  
"It's not that bad." Tabitha consoled Kurt who had stormed through the door in front of her, and continued up the stairs. Chuckles following the last word betrayed the girl's lack of sympathy. At her voice, Kurt halted, paused, and then slowly rotated to face the giggling blonde.   
  
"Not. That. Bad." He rolled the words off his tongue, anger dripping off each one. Kurt's mouth gaped open, at a complete loss for words in his intense emotional state. "AGH!" He threw up his hands into the air like a demented housewife, swore a few choice words in German and then with a loud bamf left the scene.  
  
Still chuckling, Tabitha shifted her eyes to Amara, a confused expression stamped on her face. "See, he's perfectly fine!"   
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm such a review whore.   
  
Rogue 14- I'll try to update maybe once a week. Glad you like the story! I'm pretty insecure about it.   
  
childrenwithblades- Thanks. I'm not down with the lingo yet, but I'm working on it. I'll try to be more focused with my paragraphs too. But what can I say, I'm a rambler at heart.   
  
Neva- So happy that you like the Kurt/Tabitha interaction. I like them on stage together, but as a couple... not so much. They work better as friends. But Kurt is one of my favorite characters, and I was worried that I portrayed him off. That's a relief.  
  
The Uncanny R-man- I'll try my hardest to get the chapters out fast. Not promising anything though.   
  
Lyranfan- I figured that since Kurt knows first hand how terrible it could be to be essentially rejected based on a uncontrollable factor, that he would be more accepting than some. It's also hard for me, I'll admit, to think as someone who is homophobic. sylvan351- awww. 


End file.
